1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat treatment method, a heat treatment apparatus and a treatment system useful, for example, for forming an SOD (Spin On Dielectric) film on a semiconductor wafer or for photo-resist treatment in a process of semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
When forming an organic SOD film such as plastic on a semiconductor wafer (referred to as “a wafer” hereinafter), the process is generally carried out as described below.
First, while the wafer mounted on a spin chuck is rotated, a coating solution is supplied onto a rotational center of the wafer. Thereby, the supplied coating solution is spread out on the whole surface of the wafer by centrifugal force. Next, the wafer coated with the coating solution is heat-treated, for example, at about 400° C. in an oven. Thereafter, the wafer is carried to a cooling treatment apparatus by a carrying apparatus to be cooled by the cooling treatment apparatus.